1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a wireless telecommunication system and method, and more particularly to a method and a system for wireless data flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
3G mobile telecommunication system aims to provide users to access broadband wireless multimedia service anytime and anywhere. Universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) provides high quality audio service and high speed access bandwidth, supports multi-service quality mechanism, satisfies audio/data mixed real-time and non-real-time needs, enhances security mechanism, possesses multi-access service function (allowing the user to internet phone call and Internet service at the same time) and video telephony function.
In general, the UMTS network has three main parts, namely, a user equipment (UE), a UMTS terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) and a core network (CN).
The UE, user's mobile terminal equipment, may refer to such as a 3G mobile phone via which the user may access internet or make a phone call.
The UTRAN, which makes the UE to access to the CN, includes radio network subsystems (RNS). The RNS includes a radio network controller (RNC) and plural base stations (or called Node B). The base station transmits/receives radio signals to/from one or plural mobile phones. The RNC controls use of radio resources.
The CN handles signaling exchange. The CN is interfaced with external network such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN), an integrated service digital network (ISDN), or Internet.
Currently, the base station, or a home node-B (HNB), provides 3G wireless coverage function to 3G mobile phones within home. The base station is connected to an existing home broadband service.
Along with continual development of 3G network application, internet data services is a big network load to the operators, and may even affect the audio quality. The network load of operators will be reduced if the internet data services may directly visit an external network via the HNB without passing through the CN.
Even the internet data services may directly visit an external network via the HNB directly without passing through the CN, the operators still hope that the CN keeps the function of signaling control, so that the time-measuring function is maintained (that is, the CN still measures the Internet service hours provided to the UE).